


Baby, it's cold outside

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: A snowball fight turns into an act of love





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
It might seem like an idea that should be done around Christmas time, but I saw the prompt and couldn't resist :D  
Enjoy! <3

The white flakes covered the ground as December rolled around, the air becoming crisp and cold. People traded coats for thick jackets, gloves and scarfs protecting them from the freezing force of nature. Ice covered the sidewalks and roads, moving around was proving to cause more trouble than it was worth. Snow created a thick layer on the patch in front of the hospital that used to be green, providing a perfect place for people to enjoy winter games. Like residents were now.

Various sounds of screams and laughter could be heard as he went outside and took a deep breath. The skin of his cheeks and his nose immediately started to burn, his hands getting cold, prompting him to put on his gloves. The sudden cry of surprise cut through the air, drawing his attention to the side of the parking lot. Her hair created a stark contrast against the white canvas around her, snowflakes caught in it as it fell from the sky. The green color of her jacket complimented the red strands, pulling his eyes to her and keeping his gaze on her.

It took him only a moment to realize what they were doing. Snowballs were flying right and left, hitting and missing their targets. Young doctors were running for cover, giggling and shouting as they tried to come out of the fight unharmed. To his left he could see the paramedic he knew worked with their hospital and Dr. Lahela throwing copious amounts of snow onto each other, until the surgeon grabbed the other man by his shoulders and rubbed the cold mass in his face, laughing triumphally.

The fight was gaining momentum as he decided to walk past them, pulling the collar of his coat higher up. The end of the path was near and he could almost see his car, parked on the far end of the parking lot, when he heard a scream that caused him to turn around. As he did that, he felt a something hard hit his chest, then falling at his feet. A snowball.

He raised his eyes, looking from face to face, searching for the culprit. They all had a look of shock, the silence falling over the field in a fraction of a second, everyone too afraid of his rage to even breathe. It didn’t take long for him to identify who hit him, because she had a smug expression on her face. Biting her lip like he used to, like he longed to, like he dreamt of doing every night. Claire’s eyes lifted to his, unapologetically staring at him, with no trace of shame or regret.

“Oops.” She said, prolonging the first syllable, innocence flowing through her voice.

He couldn’t say he was mad, because all he was feeling was amusement at her absolute lack of remorse. He also didn’t know what prompted him to make his next move. Maybe because he was feeling a little playful, maybe he missed her, maybe he wanted to see her reaction. Whatever the reason he had didn’t matter and wouldn’t matter to his colleagues. They would be just as surprised either way.

His hands grabbed a handful of snow, forming a ball as he started running. Well, chasing her, really, because as soon as she realized what was happening, she took off, laughing as she tried to avoid him. Her efforts were in vain as he retreated his arm and threw the snowball, hitting her right on the side of her back. The impact made her stop in her movements, screaming at the attack, allowing him to catch up to her and wrap his arms around her. The force of the impact made them fall to the ground, him pinning her into the snow, his lips against her ear.

Their bodies lined up perfectly, fitting like two pieces of the same puzzle. The scent of her perfume engulfed him, her soft hair brushed against his face. Suddenly the world around them seemed to have disappeared, the coldness of the air didn’t seem so cruel when they had each other to keep warm.

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean for us to fall over…” he murmured into her ear, his hands running up and down her sides, remembering where his snowball hit her.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. It will take a lot more than frozen water to break me.” Giggling, she responded, turning her head to the side to look at him.

He stood up, picking her up and placing her gently back on her feet. Removing the excess snow from her coat, then from her hair, running his fingers her strands delicately. She returned the gesture, smiling as he leaned his head into her touch, a movement so subtle it was almost invisible. Claire moved her palm to his cheek, causing him to shiver visibly.

“Your hands are freezing. Here, let me see if I can do something about it.” he took off his gloves, shoving them to the pocket of his coat before taking her hands in his, rubbing them gently. He then raised them to his lips, blowing hot air onto them, warming them up momentarily. His gaze flickered to her, smirking as he saw her expression of shock, how her eyes widened at his actions. “Better?”

“Much. But if I have to be honest…” she dropped her voice to a whisper, leaning towards him slightly. “… my lips are freezing too.”

He laughed warmly, gathering her in his arms once more. “Oh, is that so? Well, we can’t have you suffer from frostbite now, can we?” he teased as he dove for a kiss.

Their lips moved slowly against one another as snow fell around them, a scene taken out of a movie. She touched her hands to Ethan’s face gently, the kiss breaking for a moment to let them breath. Their eyes met and with a smile, they went right back in, allowing themselves to feel, to be. Her body shivered and in any other circumstances, he would suspect that it was due to their actions, but, given the place they were in, he could tell it had to do with the temperature around them.

“Let me take you home.” He muttered against her lips and she nodded wordlessly. For once, he didn’t care what it looked like, he didn’t care who saw them or what people would think. Trying to deny his feelings after he expressed them so bluntly was pointless. She saw that too, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek before she pulled him by his hand, winking at Sienna playfully as they made their way to his car.


End file.
